


Customer Service

by Harmonicsconfusion



Series: Kagehina month [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kagehina Month, M/M, grocery store promt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonicsconfusion/pseuds/Harmonicsconfusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata can't reach the top shelf and he needs a taller employee to help him.<br/>From the prompt of grocery shopping for kagehina month http://kagehinakagemonth.tumblr.com/prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customer Service

Kagehina month Week 1:

Prompt(s): Strangers/grocery shopping (also kinda the tip toes one thrown in at the end because eh why not)

 

 

.

 

Hinata looked up at the box of cereal that towered over him from the top shelf. His mom had told him to run over to the grocery store to pick up a few things for her, a very specific brand of cereal that he and Natsu ate all the time, being one of the items on the top of the list. Usually it was conveniently placed on the third shelf up, right at Hinata's eye level where he could reach it, but recently they had gotten some new brands in, causing some rearranging to happen.

Hinata stretched all the way up onto his tip-toes, extending his arm as high as it could go. His finger tip barely managed to graze the bottom of the shelf. He sighed, planting himself flat on his feet again, dropping his arm to his side. he glanced around for something he could possibly stand on, but he was fresh out of luck.

Suddenly something in Hinata's head clicked and he decided he was going to have to jump for it. He was pretty confident in his jumping abilities anyway, so he pushed his shopping cart to the side and bent his knees. He sprung up quickly, reaching his arm forward.

Jumped a little higher then he anticipated and didn't touch the box on his first reach, suddenly he panicked and swung his arm out towards it, knocking down the entire row of cereal. He fumbled a bit on his landing and his feet slipped out from under him, kicking the bottom of the shelves, which resulted in even more items falling nearby. He hit the ground with a thud, landing flat on his back.

"Shit! Ow..." he mumbled under his breath, laying in a mess of cereal boxes and other various goods that fell off the lower shelves. He slowly started picking himself up when he heard a voice to the left of him.

"Are you alright kid?"

He turned to see a boy who looked about his age, wearing an employees uniform, probably there for a part time job. Before Hinata could say anything he continued.

"A kid like you shouldn't be messing around, where are your parents?" What? Did this guy think he was some elementary schooler that ran off when his parents where shopping or something? Hinata opened his mouth to say something as a hand was shoved down in his direction to help him up. He pushed it away, standing up on his own even though his legs hurt a little bit.

"I'm not some kid. I'm fifteen! One. Five." He stood up, glaring towards the guy and crossing his arms.

Dark blue eyes blinked back at him, "Gosh sorry, you sure are short for a fifteen year old."

"Yeah well-! How old are you?" Something about this guy pissed Hinata off from the get go.

Rolling his eyes the stranger answered, "I'm the same age." Hinata opened his mouth to make a dumb comment but before he could say anything the stranger continued, "What the hell where you even doing? You do know that I'm expected to clean this up now right?" 

Hinata looked down at his feet, not wanting to admit he was too short to simply get something from the top shelf. "Well I was just trying to get the box of cereal and well-"

"-You couldn't reach it could you?"

Hinata looked back up at him, this guy had some nerve... "Yeah well-" he stopped for a moment to read the employee's name tag, "- Mr. Kageyama Tobio, not everyone is as vertically privileged as you are!"

Kageyama simply sighed in reply and bent down to start picking up the mess, "I guess so." He knew he couldn't get caught arguing with a customer so he decided to drop it. He reached up and placed the boxes he grabbed on the top shelf. By the time he turned around Hinata had started to try and pick up all the items that had fallen off of lower shelves that he could reach.

Soon enough, all of the items where back in their respectful places. "...Thanks. Sorry I caused such a problem. " Hinata said, giving Kageyama and awkward smile.

"It's fine... This is what I'm paid for anyway..." Kageyama rolled his eyes and tried to return the smile for a moment, but it just looked forced and kind of creepy so he stopped almost as soon as he started. "Is their anything else you need help with? Or anything else on your list that you can't reach, just so I can make sure this doesn't happen again?"

"Umm, maybe? Uh..." Hinata awkwardly fumbled to pull his grocery list out of his pocket. "Let's see..."

Kageyama slipped the list out of Hinata's hand, "Go grab your cart, there are a few things on here you don't have crossed off that might just be too high for you to reach, I'd better walk with you just in case."

It was a little weird, but Hinata agreed nonetheless. "Okay!"

They walked around the store together, getting the rest of the things on Hinata's list, making small talk as they walked. Talking to each other was pretty easy for some reason, although eventually they had gotten everything on Hinata's list. Parting ways was just a little awkward.

"So, uh, come again I guess?" Kageyama said awkwardly, as Hinata's groceries had been paid for and he was ready to walk out of the store with his bags.

"Yeah... Thanks for all the help Kageyama!"

"No problem... Uh-"

"Hinata."

"Yeah." Hinata gave a pleasant smile as he turned and left through the automatic doors.

 

.

 

About a week later when Hinata was running another errand for his mom, he ran into Kageyama when he was working again. He didn't know how to start a conversation so he just walked up to him and said, "Uh, hey, can you help me get something down from somewhere?"

Kageyama just turned around, a little surprised to see him again. "Yeah okay, what do you need?"

 

.

 

Over the course of several weeks the two of them ended up seeing each other at the store a few times, every time Hinata would come up to him the same way. "Kageyama, can you help me get something down?" Soon enough it wasn't even a question but a greeting.

"What do you need?" Would be Kageyama's reply. Then Hinata would list of the things he had been told to get that day and they would walk around the store together. Some of Kageyama's co-workers teased him about it, he just shrugged them off saying Hinata was just a customer that happened to need a lot of help.

After some time they became an odd sort of friends, eventually they exchanged email addressees and talked every so often. Soon enough, Hinata knew Kageyama's work schedule and make sure to only run his errands when he would be there. They never bothered to try to get together outside of the store though so it wasn't too much of a friendship.

Their routine never changed, Hinata would bike over to the store to pick up something for his mom, when he would show up he would walk in and smile at whoever was working at the register, and then he would head off into the store to find Kageyama before anything else. Once he found Kageyama they would go through the exchange:

"Hey Kageyama! Can you help me get something down from one of the shelves?"

Kageyama would turn around and even smile a little sometimes.

"What do you need?"

Without saying anything, Hinata would start walking somewhere and gesture for Kageyama to follow.

Kageyama would follow obediently before one of them would strike up some kind of conversation.

That's how it went, Hinata's visits ranging from three times a week to once every two weeks depending on how his family went through food. Kageyama would always ask trivial little things about his family and usually it would spread off into other topics.

"Do you have a younger sister?"

"Yeah."

"That explainst the Hello Kitty themed bento box you bought last week."

"Yeah, she lost her old one so my mom asked me to keep my my eye out for a new one when I was getting groceries for her next."

"How is your mom doing, anyway?"

"Huh?"

"Well I mean you've come in here with her a few times before I talked to you and I haven't seen her stop in to get things for herself in at least a month, is she okay?"

"Yeah yeah she's great! I just always offer to pick things up for her now."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I like you obviously"

Kageyama stopped dead in his tracks on their way to the produce isles.

"What?"

"Because I like talking to you obviously."

Kageyama must have misheard the first time, he sighed and quickened his pace till he was a step in front of Hinata. "I like talking to you too, dumbass."

 

.

 

Hinata was out taking a bike ride when he noticed he was coming up close to the store Kageyama worked. He thought about Kageyama's work scheduled and realized he would probably be at work about now. He didn't exactly have a reason to go to the store just then but he didn't think he needed one, he just wanted to see Kageyama.

He locked up his bike at the bike racks and walked into the store. He looked up and down the isles, hoping Kageyama would be around every corner. Finally Hinata spotted him, restocking one of the shelves with soup. Suddenly Hinata wasn't so sure it was okay to go up to him if he didn't need to get anything. What would he say? There was nothing to do really unless Hinata needed to get shopping done, there was no point in wandering around the store talking otherwise. 

Before he knew what he was doing he stepped forward and opened his mouth, "Hey Kageyama, can you help me reach something?" The sentence slipped so easily off his tongue as if it was no different from all the other times he'd asked in the past few months.

He swore he saw Kageyama smile a little when he turned around and noticed who it was, but his face was back to it's original plain state before Hinata could blink. "Sure, what do you need."

Instead of turning and gesturing for Kageyama to follow, Hinata simply gestured for Kageyama to come closer. Kageyama stepped forward and leaned down as if to hear something Hinata was about to say. But instead Hinata stretched onto the tips of his toes and quickly kissed Kageyama's lips.

"That's all I needed you to get down for me... Thanks, bye." Hinata quickly turned and started speed walking for the door.

Kageyama watched as Hinata headed out of the store, almost running into a stray cart along the way. After Hinata had clearly left the store Kageyama turned back to his work and smiled to himself.

"Idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have no idea where this idea came from but whatever, I feel like the kiss at the end was a little forced but oh well. I'm writing from experience with the whole can't-reach-the-top-shelf thing, I understand Hinata's pain.  
> I'm super exited for next weeks prompts because I already know exactly what I'm doing and I can't wait.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading.


End file.
